Mobius Chronicles The Final Chapter
by SpacePirate Khan
Summary: With Eggman destroyed and everything returned as it should be, it seems the master and source of all this chaos, Gharan, truly planned this all to happen as it did.. The final battle begins, and the war between the House of Acorn and the Lyra continent is
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda...  
  
  
Author Note:  
Real quick. The final chapter in my little Sonic trilogy.. And I have, but one,  
minor thing to say.. Why, oh why is it, that Armageddon has so few reviews? If  
you people didn't read it, you won't know what the heck is going on in this one..  
Or who anyone is.. Look it up, Mobius Chornicles; Armageddon. And while your  
at it, if you never read the series that started it all, find Mobius Chronicles;  
Christopher Aosis. Skar's been let go of his Author Note duties for now, what with  
the wedding duties and all. Oops - Did I just let the cat out of the bag? Oh well,  
you'd find out eventually.. On with the fic! AND FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE, I BEG  
OF YOU TO REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cast and Ages:  
  
Sonic T. Hedgehog - 17  
Amy Rose - 17  
Miles "Tails" Prower - 13  
Christin - 14  
Shadow - 18  
Victoria - 17  
Sally Alicia Acorn - 17, soon to be 18  
David Viper - 20  
Antione - 18  
Sylvia - is a computer, but her virtual body is probably based on a 19-year-old's.  
Dulcy - Not sure how many in human terms, but in dragon terms is now an adult.  
Rotor - Used to be 17, but became an adult dragon at the time of transformation.  
Dr. Robotnik/Eggman - Proclaimed to be dead, age is unknown.  
Metal Sonic - Is a robot, but his personality is that of a 17-year-old's.  
Christopher Aosis - Is dead. But trust me, he plays a devistating role in this one..  
Dimitri Aosis - 29, and in the custody of the High Council of Guardians.  
Bunny - 17, but don't tell the legal system..  
Alex "Skar" III - 18 in two days.  
Jynx - Age Unknown  
Syko - Age Unknown  
Gharan Kinesis- Over five centuries  
Knuckles - 19  
Rouge - 19  
King Derick Thorn - 40  
Prince Lance Thorn - 21  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Peace and Chaos co-exist..  
Without one, the other could not be.  
Without the two, the Universe would have no purpose.  
However, there are those who try to destroy peace..  
Not realising that doing so will bring about their own destruction..  
  
  
  
[Mobius Chronicles]  
[The Final Chapter]  
[Episode 01: The Chaos Prophecy...]  
  
  
  
After Dimitri was taken into the Council's custody, things began slowing down in  
Knothole Villiage back on Mobius. However, David's paid duties as a bodyguard haven't  
been dismissed just yet; He might have himself a lifelong job at this rate. The Black  
Isle Pirates have been dismissed of their past crimes for their recent actions,  
however it's very unlikely they've changed their ways. Dulcy and Rotor are expecting  
a baby dragon in about a year - How they got together hasn't been figured out  
yet. And Sally's birthday is in precisely one month now, and she is expected to be  
married the day she turns 18, not to mention another continent, ruled by the Thorn  
family, is beginning to cause an uneasy tension with the House of Acorn..  
And now, our story begins, as Sally is being escorted to her father's Castle..  
And if you're wondering how things are going on Earth, well, everyone has had just  
enough time to rent their own apartments somewhere in Station Square, so they're  
all pretty much walking distance away from eachother. SO on with the fic.  
(Note to the Reader: The episodes will be split into two parts on this fic, one  
of which goes along with Mobius' troubles, and another with what is  
going on back on Earth)  
  
  
  
  
Deep in the forests that surrounded Knothole for miles around, a strange sight  
could be seen on the hand-made trail. A white horse with pale blue tail and maine   
could be seen with a young lady on top, while slithering near it was a giant  
white-scaled serpent being ridden by an armoured wolf. In case you don't recognize  
the pair, it was the mercinary, Viper, escorting princess Sally to her father's  
castle. Sally sighed once more. David looked over towards her, leaving his helmet  
on. "Is something bothering you, Princess?" he said, his helmet distorting his voice  
so that it hissed on the 's'. Sally shook her head slowly. "No, nothing.."  
David pressed the buttons on the sides of his helmet, a hissing of steam sounding  
as he removed it, revealing his slightly scarred face - Still a cool looking guy despite  
the couple of scars, in fact they add to the typical mercinary look. "Does this have  
anything to do with your corination a month from now?"  
"Must you remind me?" Sally said dryly.   
"I thought you were ready to become queen." David said as his snake struck a nearby  
dead rabbit and devoured it. Sally cringed slightly at the disgusting sight.  
"I am fully ready to accept my responsibilities as crown princess.." Sally said, looking  
back towards the road in case David's 'pet' found another half-rotten snack.  
"Would it involve that strange, french-speaking guy who's the only suitor, the  
one you've been saying you wouldn't marry if he was the last man on earth?"  
"If I'm not mistaken, you aren't being paid as a counseler, you are being paid  
as a bodyguard."  
"I was merely trying to make you feel better, your highness."  
"Well, stop it. It's annoying.."  
"Yes, your highness." David replied, putting his helmet back on. The rest of the  
trip was spent in an awkward silence after that.  
  
  
  
  
=Meanwhile, on Earth..=  
  
  
  
Sonic walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him and making a mental  
check as he began walking down the street towards the downtown area. "Let's see..  
socks.. comb.. new soles.. a few snacks.." Sonic muttered to himself, trying to remember  
everything he needed.   
"Talking to yourself, Sonic? Tsk, tsk, a bad habit." a cool voice said behind the  
blue hedgehog. Sonic turned around to see a black hedgehog catching up to him.  
"Shadow, long time no see." Sonic said, before holding back a bit of laughter as  
he saw the grocery list in Shadow's ringed hand. "The Ultimate Life, having to  
go to the grocery store! Hah! Now that's classic!" Sonic said mockingly.  
"Hrmph. For your information, Victoria has a horrid headache today, and she  
needed someone to run the errands today."  
"And.. you believed her?"  
"Well.. yeah, why?" Shadow asked.  
"You're married to a thief, Shadow. Think about it."  
"Oh. Good point.. Wait a sec, you're not married, why are you heading towards  
the grocery store?"  
"Because, like you said, I'm not married! I have to take care of myself!"  
  
  
The two looked at eachother as a competitive smirk crossed their faces..  
"Loser buys winner's groceries." Shadow said.  
"You're on!"  
  
And the two dashed off at the speed of light towards the store, not aware of  
a pair of red eyes watching from the alley nearby..  
  
  
  
=Back to Mobius=  
  
  
High above the planet, inside a beautiful white marble palace surrounded by the  
shining light of the stars, a dark figure sat inside a prison-like chamber deep inside,  
a large heatlamp shining down on him, seven white-robed figures standing around him.  
"I ain't tellin' you anything.." Dimitri said. "Ain't worth it."  
"If you don't tell us, we will be forced to result to drastic measures."  
"Drastic measures my--" Dimitri almost said before his mouth was magically closed shut,  
making him temperarily mute.  
"Allow me." said one of the cloaked figures, moving in front of Dimitri. He stared  
down at the dimension conqueror, his blue eyes seemingly reading every thought in the  
man's head. "If you do not cooperate with us, Dimitri, this entire universe could be  
destroyed."  
"No sweat off my back." shrugged Dimitri as the muting spell wore off. He smirked  
as he sung in a dry mock-cowboy voice, "It's your misfortune and none of my own.."  
"I hate to call anyone stupid, but you are trying our patience with your lack  
of awareness, Dimitri. If this universe is wiped out, you'll be, too."  
"Oh, now there's where you're wrong, council boy." chuckled Dimitri, before he  
threw his head back in sadistic laughter.   
"Explain yourself."  
"Simple. You'll be dead..." Dimitri said slowly, as if explaining it to an idiot,  
"... and I'll be rich!"  
The robed figure slammed his palms down on the table in front of Dimitri, but  
another robed figure took his place. "Dimitri," escaped a voice that sounded as if  
a man, a woman, and a monster were speaking simultaneously, "allow me to put it  
this way. If you do not help us, then you will be the first to die."  
"Pch, yeah, right!" laughed Dimitri, smirking. "You old morons wouldn't hurt a fly."  
"You must have dealt with the lesser ranks, Dimitri. Otherwise, you would know  
better.." the head of the council said in a menacing voice. Dimitri blinked, the smirk  
on his face fading as the white-robed figure closed his eyes.. DImitri yelled in pain  
as his insides felt like they were being jabbed with jagged spikes of ice, his entire  
body shivering from both the pain and from feeling like he was submerged in sub-arctic  
water. Dimitri gasped for air, clutching his rapidily beating heart as the pain  
ceased. "Now, let's try this again, Dimitri.. Where is your client?"  
  
Dimitri slowly lifted his head, the shadows of the room accenting his face to  
make it even more frightening as a half-conscious smirk crossed his face. "I think  
you know where he is.. and I think you know who he is.. and I think you know that  
you don't stand a prayer of a chance against him.."  
"Tell us where he is, Dimitri." said the council leader sternly. Dimitri cackled  
dryly.  
"Why should I?" said Dimitri darkly, his eyes still hidden by shadow, as they  
have been throughout the entire interrogation. "Even if I did, how would you know  
I was telling you the truth?"  
"If you value your life, Dimitri, you will not lead us wrong."  
"And if I did, who's to say I wouldn't be long gone?"  
"Do you enjoy acting a fool, Dimitri? The Council stripped you of your powers  
before we even came in here. Now tell us who hired you, and tell us now!" the white  
cloaked figure demanded, an aura of power surrounding him.  
Dimitri chuckled, keeping his head down. ".. you poor, dilluded old fool.." said  
the sorceror. He slowly looked up, his eyes becoming visable for the first time;  
Dimitri stared at the Council, his eyes soulless, his face with a dry, feigned emotion  
of pain and sarcasm. ".. Dimitri is long gone! Out of this dimension with newfound powers  
of darkness granted by Gharan Kinesis!" cackled the decoy as the fake dimitri's body  
turned darker and shrunk into a nearly skeletal man. The Council looked at eachother  
and nodded, before six out of the seven walked out of the room. The skeletal man cackled  
madly, his body breaking out into hives - Dimitri had placed a curse on the man, and  
the afteraffect of it was taking hold. The remaining Council member shook his head slowly  
as he walked out of the room. "Dimitri is a sick man.." muttered the robed figure as the  
door slammed shut and the heatlamp disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, miles away from the Council..  
  
  
  
In the deepest depths of the continent of Lyra, in a vast, black-sanded, cursed  
desert surrounded by mist, the source of all this chaos lie in a spell-inflicted coma,  
deep inside of a large, omnous underground temple. Black-robed figures stood in  
the shrine, surrounding a magnificent silver and gold containment field that the  
greatly feared Gharan Kinesis was trapped in, his body frozen in time with an angry  
expression on his face, his last words probably threats of revenge. His followers  
around him continued their chanting, their bodies slowly dying from lack of nourishment  
and sleep. Words from an ancient language were enscribed along the hallways, and  
behind Gharan was carved the unfulfilled Chaos Prophecy..  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
Note from the Author:  
"Ok, if some of you are confused, read Mobius Chronicles; Christopher Aosis for a  
while - you'll find the first appearance of the CHaos Prophecy. As for Dimitri,  
well.. he's probably at a warm, sunny beach by now. Yep, that heartless villian  
got away with it. But hey, that's real life, you can't catch'em all. Oh, and  
for those of you who placed bets on the race, Shadow got to the supermarket first.  
Sorry Sonic fans, but look at it this way, Sonic got to kick butt on the first  
series :) Anyway, please review, and be easy on me - I'm not that good at romance,  
and this story will be having more of it than any of the others I've written!" 


	2. Conflict of Countries

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. Got it?  
GOOD!! Mwaahahahah!  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
WHaddoya know! Although many of you don't show you like it by reviewing, you good people  
out there actually read this series!! Thanks a million to you great people that  
read and reviewed it! ^_^ Anyway, on with the fic. I hope this one will be as long as  
my previous ones, but you never can tell.. And anyway, sorry for the long  
uploading times in between chapters. For one I don't get much time online,  
and for two I've had writer's block. Argh..  
  
And now, as a present to you because I feel good today, here's  
a bit of back history on the villians - You can skip it if you  
aren't interested though :)  
  
  
Dimitri Aosis:  
The conqueror of dimensions, Dimitri is a man of many stolen talents, and a very  
slippery character at that. Wanted in over five thousand galaxies, this vicious  
brute has a soft side he rarely shows and has an affection for stuffed animals  
and fluffy creatures. His first powers were granted to him due to his father's  
research on DNA-modifying technology in the year 4947, allowing him to  
travel through space and time through other paralell dimensions, which is how  
he got from reality and into the SOnic Dimension. When things get out of control,  
you can bet he's the source.  
  
  
Christopher Aosis:  
One of Dimitri's many sons, Christopher lives for chaos and believes that fate  
is a figment of your imagination brought upon by your own superstition that you are  
being dominated by a higher force. Although his past years as an uncorrupt child  
are unknown to all, one thing is certain; This boy is as dangerous as a psychotic  
murderer, and shows just as much compassion upon others.  
  
  
Negalith Aosis:  
CHristopher's older brother is often overlooked and prefers it that way. Born  
by mistake and granted powers of darkness, his life is shrouded in mystery,  
and always fears that others know more about him than hisself..  
  
  
  
And now, on with the fic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Expect the Unexpected.  
(If you can't see what's happening,  
You may be blind.  
If you did see what happened,  
You may be psychic.)  
  
  
  
[MOBIUS CHRONICLES]  
[The Final Chapter]  
[Episode 02; Conflict of Countries]  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man.." Sonic said, giving Shadow his share of the pay. "Can't believe you beat  
me here. Take off those jet shoes next time."  
"Don't be such a sore loser, blue-quills." Shadow said, counting the mony and walking  
into his house. "You can't win'em all.."  
  
  
  
  
"You got that right!" Jynx said in a high-pitch cackle as he tossed some magical  
spices into a glowing pot, deep inside of a blue-crystal-walled cavern, a crystal  
ball hovering near and around Jynx, showing images of what was happening at  
the moment. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's an overconfident hero!" He  
threw in a vile of gold liquid, making the room radiantly flash. The jester twirled  
in mid-air, moving up to a spice rack and jerked a few magical ingredients out,  
popping the lids off and mixing various potions and items into it. "Now then.."  
He pulled out a long wooden stick. "... with this rare golden ringtree rod,  
I'll finally be one of the stronger guys instead of a freakin' lackey!" He tossed  
the rod in carelessly and pulled out a Wizards collectables magazine and flipped  
through the pages, looking at dirty comic pictures for five minutes before  
hearing a cartoony DING! out of nowhere and pulling a shining golden staff  
out of the cauldron, all the ingredients and water in it evaporated  
into the magic powers of the staff. Jynx twirled the staff around happily,  
cackling as thunderbolts crashed around him, cracking the crystal walls of  
the cavern a bit. "I'll be unstoppable with this!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the continent of Lyra..  
  
  
  
  
Inside Gharan's shrine of entrapment, the hooded, chanting figures were  
still trying desperately to break the spell confining Gharan that was placed  
on him many eyons ago. A combination of light from the containment field  
and darkness from the eerie forces of chaos, flooding the room with an odd  
greyish light, which faded into darkness into a long hallway that stretched  
for miles into the exit back above ground. Red, glowing eyes could be  
seen slowly moving towards the large room, as a shadowy figure in a long,  
flowing cloak and a foxlike face walked into the room. "The forces of  
Chaos grant you power for your assisstance, my loyal followers." said  
the red-eyed figure in a voice that sounded like two people talking at once;  
One voice sounded oddly familiar, while the other one was cold, dark, and raspy.  
"However, your attempts now are futile. And because you have proved your  
worth to me, you shall be allowed to live. Go, nourish your mortal bodies,  
and come back when you recover." The robed figures slowly moved out of the room,  
the darkness fading a bit more, giving way to the light of the Council's   
containment field. After the last of the followers walked out, the mysterious  
robed figure walked up to Gharan's prison. "The Prophecy is a big fraud,  
created by false oracles.." muttered the cloaked figure. "We will all be old and  
feeble by the time anything in it happens. But thanks to my careful planning,  
I have taken over this mortal's body.. and the preperations will soon be complete.  
Now, on to business. I must hurry.." With that, he disappeared into the darkness  
of the shrine..  
  
  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile, back at Knothole..)  
((near King Acorn's castle))  
  
  
David dismounted his snake, then helped Sally down. He slowly walked up  
to the drawbridge of a massive castle. The two guards nearby walked up to him,  
hands on their swords. "What business do you have here?"  
"I am the Princess' escort. I believe your Highness summoned us."  
"Verify your claim."  
"Fine. But if we're late, it's YOUR heads that will be-"  
"David, please." Sally said, walking up to the guards. The two guards  
quickly saluted the princess and went to lower the gate. "Show some restraint.."  
  
  
  
The mercinary put his helmet back on, a bit embarassed though he wouldn't  
admit it, as he walked into the castle grounds with the princess.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the throne room..  
  
  
  
A small, spider-like robot stood before the King himself, projecting a  
hologram while monitoring the King's replies. In the hologram stood a man  
in deep purple and white robes, with a jewel-filled crown atop his head,  
and was a rather large and fierce man - King Derick of the Lyra continent.  
"Now, we're not one to point fingers, Acorn," said Derick in the hologram,  
"But that little menace who attacked us a while back claimed to belong to  
the House of Acorn."  
"Yes, yes, I heard this from your last ambassator. But I promise,  
Derick, that we have no such creature in our kingdom, nor would we  
use it to attack if we did."  
"If one more incident like this happens, we will strike back,  
King Acorn." said King Thorn coldly as the transmission cut off  
and the spiderlike bot disappeared..  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as the transmission ended, however, Jynx appeared in Lyra,  
pulling out his staff. "It's playtime!"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Finally my writer's block is ending! But alas, I still must keep work  
on my other fic, LIVE IN IT AND WIN A MANSION!, in the Super Smash Bros  
Melee catagory. Anyway, Next time on Mobius Chronicles; The Final CHapter,  
Jynx starts causing trouble in both the Lyra continent and Station Square!  
With all the destruction, will the council step in to stop him or are they  
too busy searching for Dimitri Aosis? And will this uproar of sudden hostility  
start a war between Lyra and Knothole? Jynx is up to his old antics of  
two-faced annoyance once again, so expect the unexpected next time on..  
  
  
MOBIUS CHRONICLES;  
The Final Chapter 


End file.
